lathefandomcom-20200215-history
Log:Lathe IC 3.16
21:37 After some planning, Leaf starts writing to Adhyasa, the letter informal and short. "Adhyasa, I am writing you to work out the details of our little Lintha hunting expedition. First, I think we should come up with a cover story for why we want to go after this Lintha, as the true reason could draw some unwanted attention if it becomes known that you are collecting Daiklaves. I thought it would probably be best if we pretend that you are 21:37 worried about Lintha disrupting trade now that the realm navy is occupied with the Raksha and are funding an expedition to deal with them. I will make it clear to all mercenaries that we have first pick of the loot, which I will use to select the Daiklave. Is this cover story acceptable? I also wanted to know what forces, if any, you can lend me. Do you have any ships for this, or do I have to rely on what I can hire? -Silent Leaf" 21:43 Meanwhile, in the same home's living room- a man who, unbeknownst to Silent Leaf, recently went on his own Lintha slaughtering expedition... is smiling, watching his daughter play from behind a counter- as he stands in an apron, cooking dinner for the trio for that night- humming warmly as he deftly chops apart vegetables for the oncoming stew. 22:02 <@Carreau> "Greetings, Silent Leaf." Starts the letter that flicks into existence with a poof of black smoke, a dark metal ring wrapped around it. "I have established a few contacts to assist in our endeavour. I've heard of a mercenary captain of an organization called the Whistlers who might be willing to join our cause. I have also made contact with the headmaster of a local swordsmanship school, who has some > 22:02 <@Carreau> > repute when it comes to fighting the lintha. I have promised Guild backing in order to push back the lintha who apparently raided a nearby village. I have also shown interest in retrieving a Guild Factor's heirloom sword that was stolen from a raided Guild convoy. It seems like we need to go against the seventh Gajui fleet itself, with our target being the fleet commander. Ships can be arranged, but we need a lot of manpower to strike at them. Gather the strongest warriors you can from the Haunches, we will need them. Sincerely, Factor Adhyasa." 22:13 After reading the reply, Leaf gets up, ready to gather some manpower. She enters the living room and smiles as she sees Nyu in an apron. She leans down to Cassandra, ruffles her hair and says: "Hey Cassandra, do you think you could go play somewhere else for a moment? I need to talk with Nyu a bit?" 22:16 After the child leaves the room, Leaf walks over to Nyu and asks: "Interested in a job? It's probably not what you usually do, but there's good money to be made. We'll go against the Lintha. What do you think?" 22:17 The little girl blinks a few times, as she puts down her dolls and slowly nods, smiling a bit. "Okay!" She says- for some reason, her smile is mischievious. Then again- she's a small child with a single father. She scampers out- and then Leaf speaks. Nyumetsu chuckles at her question, as he slides vegetables into a pot. "Again? A'right. I'll see if my Sensei at the Dojo is available to." 22:17 He chuckles a bit- seeming quite at ease with the idea of attacking Lintha for some reason. 22:17 "Again? You've done this before? And I was actually thinking about asking your Sensei, too. You think he would be willing as well?" 22:18 "He was involved in the last time I went to go murder Lintha, aye. I know a guy named Roderick, to- he's got a ship, and a whole crew of Lintha hating gunmen... Actually, I know quite a few people. Lintha hunting is the national past time here in Lathe, didn't you know?" 22:20 "Hmm, do you think you could tell me where to find this Roderick? We actually have ships, but manpower is always useful." 22:20 "I could give some easy directions, aye." 22:21 "That would be appreciated. I really wouldn't want to take up too much of your time." 22:30 He chuckles faintly. "How about we head out together after dinner to get started. I'm interested in the idea of a Lintha hunt." He bluntly states with a chuckle. 22:30 "It's one of the few kinds of thing I can still kill without feeling /guilty/ over it- gods, you have /no idea/ how much I enjoy that." 22:31 "Sure, sounds good." 22:41 And thus it is that, an hour or so later, the duo find themselves heading to another home in the Haunches- a somewhat sturdier looking one than Nyumetsu's own humble abode- at which Nyumetsu comes to knock at the door- a door soon answered by a grizzled old man dressed in pants and a loose robe of a shirt. "Eh? Nyu? What're you doin over 'ere Kid?" 22:41 "N'whose the Broad?" 22:44 Leaf smiles at the old sailor and extends a hand. "Silent Leaf, a pleasure to meet you. I am currently gathering a group of people to attack the Lintha and Nyu here mentioned you might be interested." 22:45 Roderick seems to visibly grin at that. There is the sound of a woman groaning, as the man responds promptly. "When 'n where, eh? I'll round up the boys and you've got me." He promptly states- before a woman's voice follows from inside the house. "No! Not so soon after last time! Your getting far to old to risk your life like tha--!" And then she's cut of, by the man. 22:46 "BAH! Stop nattering me woman!" He booms with a chuckle- and then a sigh as he turns this back to the two guests. "Aye, your right- I am getting on in the years- but the day I'm too old to protect my home from the likes of Lintha, is the day I'm too old to live in it." He says firmly. 22:46 Nyumetsu sighs, letting Leaf speak as he leans against the doorframe. 22:49 "We'll meet at and date of the meeting. I'm currently trying to get as many people as I can. If you know anyone else that might be interested, please tell me. Be assured that every man that pulls his weight will be suitably rewarded." 22:51 Roderick chuckles- then looks to his wife. "See? This one even pays, unlike last time!" He booms at the so far hidden within the house woman.. who sighs exasperatedly. Meanwhile, Nyumetsu just nods. "See you there Roderick." 22:55 "We'll see you there." She turns to Nyu. "Come, let's go. We have to find as many people as we can." 22:56 He nods, pushing of. He waves goodbye to Roderick, then moves to follow Leaf. "Mmm.." 23:12 Leaf enters the Dojo behind Nyu, looking around in the unfamiliar building. "So this is where you train? It looks very popular." 23:13 <@Carreau> One of the students passes by, setting a wooden sword over their shoulder. "Oh, hey. Master Platinum is out with his, err. Um." There is a little bit of stifled laughter among the students. "Out with a friend." 23:14 Nyumetsu chuckles- and speaks softly. "You'd never guess it's just under a month old, eh?" He says with a warm smile directed to the woman, as his eyes flicker about the room to lines of people studying- and then he looks towards the student who approached, and nods. "Yeah? Would you happen to know where at? We're kind of looking for him." 23:15 Leaf pauses and giggles at the answer from the student. "A friend, huh. Well, when do you think he'll be back? I hoped to talk to him about a business opportunity." 23:15 <@Carreau> The student takes a step closer, before lowering his voice. "It's a date. I don't think he wants to be disturbed. Don't really know when he's going to be back, if at all tonight." 23:16 They both notice someone from last night walking in behind them, the bell having been rung again. Dressed in the same flowery robes and eyepatch, the man known as The Prince of Blade yawns. Absent mindedly brushing away his golden locks. Upon seeing the two talking with the students, he simply waits behind them by a few steps for his turn. 23:16 Nyumetsu chuckles faintly at the students words. "I see! Platinum's on a date, eh? Good to know. I hope it goes well." He says with a warm smile, as he nods. "Well- back to training then, eh? I'll just wait and see when he's available." He states warmly. 23:18 "A date? Sigh, horny fools everywhere. First he tells me to come visit him and then he isn't around." As she finishes talking, she notices Prince behind them and mutters to herself. "Horny fools everywhere, indeed" 23:19 Nyumetsu blinks, and turns to look where she is- and turns to face the Prince. "Hrm- yes? Greetings!" The moderately good looking young man declares. Inwardly suspicous to see a well known Realm Sympathizer at his master's Dojo, and outwardly freindly and calm. 23:20 His normal smile turns into a cheeky smirk, although along with it he lets out a disappointed sigh "Out again?" He muttered to himself. He blinked his remaining eye at the remark, crossing his arms as he decided to ignore it. Giving a slight bow to Nyumetsu he asked "Hmm... Would I be calling you Sempai? The naming used in this Dojo confuses me." 23:23 Nyumetsu coughs a bit at that, scratching his lightly bearded chin- then chuckling. "While I suppose it's true that I was the first student to show up at this Dojo, I'd rather be called by name. Nyumetsu. Regardless- I suppose that if Platinum's not here.." He adds on with a shrug- before looking to Leaf. "Guess we'll look elsewhere for out Lintha hunt. I'd rather not steal his students for it without his permission, eh?" He 23:25 "Lintha?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow "Why, a friend of my Sensei, especially an esteemed first student, is one I would happily help if you wish for aid." 23:25 "Oh, his students are still their own people and can make their own decisions. They aren't children." She turns to Prince. "Would you be interested in making some coin, practising your swordsmanship against real enemies and help clean up Creation a bit?" 23:25 "I will decline the coin" He stated with a half-bow "But I would happily aid you." 23:26 Nyumetsu raises an eyebrow- then chuckles. "Alright- fair enough. Aye- we're creating a Lintha hunting expedition- seeing as the Navy's busy with the Raksha, and the Satrapy refuses to lend aid so they can take advantage of the navy looking bad." 23:27 "Oh, free help is even more appreciated. Meet us at and place and tell any friend of yours that might be interested, we need every man or woman" 23:28 "Children are a No-no though." 23:28 Prince scratches the back of his head, seemingly a little ashamed "I apologize, but I believe it will only be me." 23:28 "Oh really? I had thought a man as friendly as you would have some like-minded friends." 23:30 "Friendly as I may be... I'm not sure any friends I might have would enjoy such a venture" His Azure eyes drooped a little as he sighed, almost opening his mouth to say something else, but thinking twice beforehand. 23:31 Nyumetsu raises an eyebrow at that. "Fair enough..." 23:34 "Well, we'll see you there. Hmm, let's go look for some mercenaries. Individual fighters are good, but we'll need some more warm bodies no matter what we do." 23:34 "I apologize." He stepped out of the way of the two "Please, tarry no longer. I should be practicing my stance." He gripped his sword, an expression of frustration passing it. He hadn't had much luck at all with the stance. 23:35 He nods. "Aye, let's go find a solid band of mercanaries- or something like that." He says- before waving goodbye at Alany. 23:36 <@Carreau> The panel door slides open slowly, and a man in a tattered black robe stumbles in, shaggy hair on his face, drenched in blood. His torso is wrapped up in bandages that are brown from dried blood. Gale wheezes, lowers his head against the door frame and grunts as a greeting. 23:40 Prince looks at him. Then looks back "Gale!" He shouts, moving over to the man and holding his body as best as he could "What happened to you?" He shouts 23:42 <@Carreau> The man makes a weak dismissive gesture to shoo the Prince off, swallowing hard before forcing himself to stand straight. "The Sword of Daana'd has returned, barely victorious. I got hit by lingering raksha war magic, but I'll pull through, don't worry." 23:46 "No." Prince stubbornly refuses "We're going to get you patched up, whether you like it or not." He bit his lip a little, considering his options. If Platinum were here he could simply leave him here and have him operate, like before. He did not know the city well enough to know a dedicated healer "At very least wait until the owner of the Dojo comes back, he is a great healer." He attempts to guide Gale into the Dojo, and set him down where he once lay. 23:49 <@Carreau> "Look, I'm fine." The man smacks Prince's hand away in irritation, his stereotypical accent gone and speaking in very clear Flametongue. "What I need from you is to head to the Caldera and track down the raksha that must've hid on board." 23:50 "A raksha, here? In the city?" 23:50 Prince nods, retracting his hand a little shamefully. Face falling a little "What leads do you have?" He asked "Where might they be?" 23:51 Nyumetsu scowls darkly. "A Raksha..? Seems we've got work to do." 23:54 <@Carreau> Gale, pained, sits down on the floor. "They use an oneiromantic spell called the Fleet-Shredding Plague in folk tales. Tiny blowdarts. Feels like a pinprick, infects anyono stung with wyld taint that erupts as a swarm of razor-winged flying fish from within their body. If you see someone retching uncontrollably, duck and take cover. The trigger is a song of some type. The raksha needs to be close enough for the victim to hear it. This is what happens if you get hit by the razor-fins." He motions to himself briefly. 23:57 <@Carreau> "The skin around the prick turns black, a pea-sized bead. If you find one, stuff their ears so they can't hear the song. Find the singer and use iron, not steel, if able." 23:57 "So, why do you think there's a raksha in the city now?" 23:58 <@Carreau> "Because the Sea Citadel of Prasad fell to this very same fucking tactic, alright? GO." He growls, frustrated, holding his rib with a hiss. 23:58 Nyumetsu nods firmly. "We're on it." he says with no hesitation- then a brief pause. "Anything about killing Raksha you might be able to tell us to help finding the bastard?' 23:59 Prince doesn't even nod, he rushes outside of the door. Sword's clasps to it's iron sheath already unlocked as he begins to run. 00:01 <@Carreau> "They hate iron and love to overplay the dramatics of combat, you might be able to lure it out by setting up a scene where it can make an impression. Just, ugh, run." He lowers himself to lay on the floor, as a few students run over to start attending to him. 00:01 He nods, and bolts. "GOOD LUCK!" 00:02 Leaf takes out the ring, writes a quick message saying "Realm fleet returned, brought raksha with it. City may be under attack. Be careful. -Silent Leaf" to Adhyasa and then runs out as well. 00:03 He's running with Leaf and Prince, as Nyumetsu speaks. "So! What kind of Scene do you think we could set up to lure in a Raksha? Maybe if we find one of it's victims then get them in on something..?" 00:04 "I don't know, I usually don't like making a big scene. I prefer it if things are over before anyone even notices." 00:04 He nods. "Me to, but proper bait for the prey and all that." 00:06 <@Carreau> An upward sloping tunnel leads to the Caldera from the edge of the Jade Soma District, and from the distance the three can see people fleeing from its entrance while screaming. A swarm of flying, dragonfly-winged skeletal fish bursts out from the opening, dispersing into the wide open area of the Jade Soma and the Haunches below. 00:07 And in response to the bizzare creatures, Nyumetsu scowls, draws his blades- and charges in the direction of what people are running away from. 00:08 <@Carreau> The razorfin fish disappear as quickly as they appeared, hiding under sloped roofs, disappearing into cracks in the behemoth's petrified carcass and so on. 00:08 "At least we have a direction to run into, now." Leaf says as she runs in the same direction. 00:08 "To you Ahlat I dedicate this prayer of battle!" Prince shouts, his hastened steps turning into his normal improvised dance "Aid us against the Fae Folk, enemies of creation and foul beings of the Wyld!" Making sure to emphasise his words, forcing his voice to echo as far as possible. 00:10 "While running, Leaf starts casting her control spell, the shadows flaring around her as she starts weaving the shadows into armour for herself." 00:13 Nyumetsu keeps running on, a faint smile on his lips. "Raksha. Something I can use my blades on without regret." 00:16 Prince hopes for a moment that would have caught it's attention or something, but continues running like everyone else. 00:21 <@Carreau> The tunnel is slightly curved, leading the group over to a platform overseeing the Caldera. The crater opens up massive in front of them, the Dynastic district built on several different levels, fountains shooting water in long arcs high above. In front of them lies a despair-inducing sight; two of the five masts of the Imperial Navy's pride splintered, sails still smoking from fire. And what is worse, dozens of sailors manacled in rows at the massive stone piers. Brave men and women - Imperial sailors, defenders of the Realm - reduced to screaming, psychotic messes that foam at the mouth and try to claw at their eyes and ears to stave off the hallucinations. Some are gagged to stop them from pleading to be put to the sword or from singing in languages that have no rhyme or reason. Sailors are carried away by dynastic medical staff on stretchers toward barracks, their limbs replaced with molten, ooze-dripping stumps. 00:21 As she continues running the shadow of her tattoos starts spreading, first thin shadow tentacles stretch down her arms and legs before becoming thicker and thicker until her entire body is covered with thick, material shadows. 00:23 Nyumetsu stares at the horrific scene before him- feeling sick. He has no love for the Realm, for the Imperials- but the twisted madness before him is something no man deserves. "...Horrible.." 00:25 "Yes. Okay, let's try finding this raksha." 00:26 Prince was almost stone faced at the situation, the horrors of war not entirely unknown to him. Raksha and other supernatural beasts... Less so. Averting his eyes, he could do little to help them. Calling to those that could still hear him, he asked "Tell me, in which direction is the Fae?" 00:29 Nyumetsu nods. "Mmm.. Aye." 00:34 <@Carreau> Several runners in dynastic servant's garb suddenly appear to the scene, dashing up to some of the people who seem to be leading the operation. The men and women in charge start barking orders and soldiers start going through the raving lunatics in chains, stripping them half-naked and inspecting them. 00:41 Nyumetsu looks over at the scene before him with arms crossed- and then looks to Prince and Leaf, as he racks his mind for more information on Raksha from his more occult studies and his limited knowledge of Lore- as he begins to descend into the chaos, cloak rippling about him somewhat dramatically as he scowls. "Bloody Fae Monsters.." 00:50 "Maybe you should just shout a challenge to it or something, demand a duel so it comes out and we can team up on it." Leaf offers to Prince. 00:52 He shook his head "A duel is a one on one fight, even if it is against a Fae." He paused, considering what she said "Do we have any leads on this?" 00:54 Nyumetsu frowns as he comes to that realization- then speaks. "Their attracted to strong emotions. I.. may have a trick to lure it out." He murmurs- as he sits down, and sits in a meditive pose- beginign to dwell on how he felt when his lover died. He lets his mind drift to the strongest emotions he's felt in his life, and tries to focus on them enough to simulate them, or feel them again even. 00:57 He paused "What did Gale say?" More thinking to himself "The Sword of Daana'd had returned.... Barely victorious..." 00:59 He frowns, as he sits up. "...That...." He pauses, as he reaches a conclusion. He ran out of Angst over it. He blinks a few times, as a weight.. strangely enough, leaves his shoulders as he stands up. "..I'm fresh out of Angst to try and lure it in with." 01:01 In fact- he smiles softly after saying it- and laughs softly, as he crosses his arms and looks out- sighing. "Well.. that plan fell through." He admits with a soft chuckle- a tranquility spreading through him as his attempt fails- and he finds himself... just fine with that. A roguish grin spreads on his lips as he looks to the other two. "Any ideas?" 01:02 Prince calls upon one memory inside him, the few words that helped define his existence. Placing his Sabre down upon the ground, he laid his hands upon the hilt. Thinking back as he prayed to The Unconquered Sun in his mind. Trying to bring a fountain of umbridled ambition into his mind, cleansing all thought aside from it but one. How he had failed. How he had failed his duel, how he had failed making contacts, how he had failed himself, how he had failed The Unconquered Sun. 01:05 <@Carreau> There's shouting at the dock, soldiers backing away from one of the manacled sailors, drawing their swords. The man is muscular, tattoo'd, with a topknot and a goatee of black hair. His mouth is foaming with green and yellow saliva, his muscles bulging in unnatural surges. 01:10 <@Carreau> Leaf notices the bulging and makes the connection, realizing that this is a sign of the eruption about to begin. Everyone at the dock is in immediate danger, and the raksha must be singing closeby for the man to hear. 01:11 "He's there, on the dock." She says to her companions before she starts running to the dock, shouting at the men to block their ears if they wish to live. 01:14 Prince strode forward, new purpose to his steps. Eyes almost ignoring the man about to explode, rushing towards the dock. Sword in hand. 01:15 <@Carreau> The people are confused by the woman screaming, not exactly understanding what she is after, glancing warily at the twitching, spasming man. 01:22 "Listen up, you idiots. Block your ears if you don't want to be splattered all over this dock right now, it's activated by hearing a song." she shouts while scanning for the fae. 01:30 <@Carreau> One of the soldiers turns around pulls off her helmet, throwing her long, pearly white hair free. Beautiful curly locks cascade down to her shoulders and lower back as she turns toward the three. Her eyes are like sparkling gemstones of deepest indigo, her lips full and pouty, her rosy cheeks perfectly framing her face. She blinks, surprised, before lowering her chin, demurely looking at Prince and Nyu from under long, delicate lashes. "Oh. I don't hear any singing, though." When she speaks, it seems like the rest of the world shifts out of focus. She is easily the most beautiful woman any of you have ever seen, her perfect curves somehow accented even in bulky lamellar. "Do any of you?" He looks over to the other sailors, who shake their heads and seem to forget their companion on the docks is twitching involuntarily, muscles taut as he tears at the manacles and foams at the mouth. 01:35 Nyumetsu coughs, his own mouth going a bit dry- as he frowns quietly. He can't hear any singing either- and he just got over the woman he loved... that said- he speaks simply. "I'm not quite sure we have to hear it, just the person in danger..." He says, frowning. "Besides.. if you could hear singing, you'd already be exploding.. right?" 01:37 Leaf notices the woman trying to ensnare her companions and tries to look as unimportant as possible, getting into a position to surprise attack the fae. 01:40 "Keep an eye on the water, something is strange" Leaf whispers to the others while getting into position, readying a throwing knife. 01:40 He turns, an expression of fury masked behind a stone cold face of command "You men there, the Fae are employing song to destroy both morale and use their magic to injure us, this intelligence comes straight from The Sword of Daana'd!" His eyes however were not on the soldiers. The Raksha could most certainly feel, and likely see his eyes across her as he barked orders at the soldiers. Little and subtle things caught her eye about the way he moved. 01:48 <@Carreau> The beauty lets out the smallest exhale at the sight of the man's glances, her cheeks reddening a little more as she absently twirls a finger around one of her pearly white locks, taking a step forward. "Oh, you must be a general to have such a commanding attitude." She coos, while giving Nyu a small glance that implies that perhaps she still likes them more rugged and down to earth. Two of the soldiers move to her side, looking about for any enemies, defending her with their shields. "I'm glad we have someone like you to protect us. My heart is simply beating too fast from fear, do you want to feel?" She pulls down on her armor to reveal ample cleavage, blinking innocently. For some reason, it doesn't seem all that dangerous. Really, what's the worst that could happen? It's hard to think of anything negative. 01:49 <@Carreau> Some of the men, though, have plugged their ears with their fingers, looking about warily. 01:52 "Karuk, kill that woman, try not to kill too many of the soldiers." Leaf whispers to her Blood Ape, floating dematerialised next to her before getting into a position to use the surprise of the demon manifesting for a surprise attack. 01:57 Nyumetsu coughs- staring at her for a long moment. He's many things- but he's still a mortal man, as he strides closer for a brief moment- eyes locked on her as he begins to open his mouth to respond, lips curling to give a witty response- as he then pauses, and frowns. It doesn't quite hit him that this must be the Raksha- instead. "... Ah.. this is not the place. It's not safe. I need to get the Raksha dealt with, and you 02:01 The Prince of Dancing Blades, ever the fool, strode forward. His sword coming with him as the stoic demeanour washed away under the woman's allure. He pressed the iron tip of his sheath into her armour, slowly stripping her of clothing as he comes in closer. His other hand diving into the already open gap, a giddy smirk across his face "Tell me your name." He didn't ask, rather commanding it from her. 02:02 Nyumetsu looks obviously Jealous, and resumes walking closer- but holds himself together instead of leaping to go fuck the strange pretty woman. 02:04 "Come on you horny fools, keep it in your pants until my demon manifests." Leaf whispers to herself as she gets into position, ready to slay the fae. 02:05 Nyumetsu nods, shaking his head. "..Aye. We've a Fae somewhere here to find." He agrees- still moderately oblivious. Fucking Mortals. 02:05 <@Carreau> The woman gasps a little at the man's forceful nature, instinctively leaning closer, her lips brushing against his longingly. "Tell me why aren't you kissing me already, first." She almost whimpers, heated, as her eyes close, lashes casting shadows on her cheeks. 02:11 He smiled, cheekily "You're right, I should be kissing you." Before semi-gracefully falling to his knees, bringing the rest of her clothing with him, leaning in his head he "kissed" her other set of lips. Hoping somewhere in the back of his tiny brain he isn't going to be dying any time soon. 02:12 Nyumetsu scowls a bit- taken offguard by the scene before him, as it seems to suddenly shift to a scene from a cheap romance Novel- and while still quite distracted by the nearly nude woman in the Prince's arms... he's thankfully not the one her alluring advance is aimed at- and then he facepalms, as the prince shifts to-.. 02:12 "..What the christ." 02:13 He looks to Leaf. "What in the Empress's name is he-..." He just shakes his head, facepalming. 02:18 <@Carreau> From above, the sound of laughter emanates. Absolutely excited, full-hearted laughter that resonates through the entire Caldera. Looking up, the sun flares in your eyes, before a shadow appears. A man's silhouette, of deep blue skin, dressed in a loincloth of seaweed and pauldrons of giant spined seashells. The raksha, wielding a spear of driftwood and coral, then slams into the center of the group, impact sending forth a shockwave that clears the stone docks of dust. 02:20 Nyumetsu is rather distracted by the man eating out.. what may not have been the Raksha at all- as he rips his eyes from that at the sound of laughter- and grimacing. "Oh! Hello! We're here to kill you! Not to fuck random soldiers! So! BACK TO THE WYLD WITH YOU!" He roars- as he moves to draw his blades and strikes- trying to strike with a twin Iajutsu attack. 02:20 <@Carreau> The moment the shockwave hits the waves, the water goes concave, like a churning cauldron, and sends forth silhouettes of pure liquid, barely humanoid in shape. 02:23 Performs the twin Iado- and loses his grip on both Katana, as they fly into the ocean. He coughs a few times, as they slip from his hands. "...I don't suppose you'd consider letting me go fetch those in the name of dramatic tension? It's no fun if the hero' unarmed?" 02:25 <@Carreau> The swords fly into the now-foaming ocean, from which dozens -- no, HUNDREDS of humanoid-shaped water figures start emerging, crawling onto the dock. 02:28 He coughs a few times- murmuring quietly. "Fuck.... Hundreds of elementals, a Raksha... why is it never a fair fight? Your outnumbered!" he insists quietly. 02:29 Prince lies on the floor. A sigh rolling from his wet lips as he looks up at the unfolding scene "Simple, why can't things EVER be simple?" 02:33 Returning from his pleasant date with Cinderlock, at a small brewery in Jade Soma, Platinum sees a sitting on the threshold of his dojo. There are still classes going on, so he probably wasn't a prospective student. "Greetings, stranger. What brings you to loiter on my front door, since you don't have the look of one who wishes to train?" 02:35 <@Carreau> Gale, a man with shaggy brown hair and dull blue eyes, sits on the porch with his body badly wounded, bandages brown from dried blood. "... Raksha attack in the Caldera. Some of your students ran off to help." 02:36 "Oh no. I'll be right over!" Dropping everything else he was planning, Platinum rushes off to the top of the city, to the Caldera. 02:37 Leaf curses under her breath as she sees the army of waterpeople and the raksha show up. Swiftly, she reorients herself from the woman to the waterpeople, readying a knife and flicking it forward while infusing it with essence. As the knife sails through the air, it suddenly splits into hundreds of identical projectiles, disrupting the group as dozens of them are cut apart. 02:42 <@Carreau> Tens of water people never make it to the stone pier, cut in half by a torrent of duplicated knives that shred through them and make them lose cohesion until they turn into puddles on the dock. 02:46 After throwing her knife, Leaf backflips away from the sea and absent-mindedly throws a dart at the woman that so easily seduced her companions, more out of spite than a real expectation of hitting. 02:46 <@Carreau> The guards jump in the way, holding up their shields. 02:51 <@Carreau> The first guard gets hit with the dart, loses his footing and falls over into the sea. 02:52 <@Carreau> The lorelei looks down at the kneeling man with a smile, before her thighs sprout three-feet long spines that shoot towards his throat. 02:56 "No, no, no!" Prince Exclaims, diverting the spines with his sword into the ground next to him, trying to scrabble away in futility as he did so. 02:57 <@Carreau> Prince manages to move back just in time, only to be instantly assaulted by the spear-wielding raksha. "Hello, little morsel - that's my sister you were getting intimate with." He spins his spear and brings it down with the intent of impaling the man. 02:57 "THIS IS WHY YOU DONT FUCK EVERYTHING YOU MEET!" Nyumetsu bellows. 02:58 "Did you want to join in or something?" Prince bellowed back, bringing his sword right around and attempting to smash it against the man's spear, and hopefully, out of the way. 02:58 "CERTAINLY NOT ANYMORE!" 03:01 <@Carreau> The raksha's spear shatters stone, but misses the Prince. He sneers, and looks down at the man with a wide grin. 03:07 <@Carreau> Meanwhile, the swords of the assassin are returning - this time in the shape of a wave of human-shaped water-forms wielding them and crashing like a wave against him. 03:07 Prince takes a moment to stand up, dusting off his robes he then throws them off. Standing in his dancing shirt, he switches from his left hand to his right hand as he looks at the two Raksha, murmuring something about happy being he's right handed. 03:08 He looks to that- and has time for a brief utterance. "Well that's not fair at all." he soundly declares- as he is forced to rely on his impressive agility- to attempt to dance back- hoping that he can angle his dodges properly- as he.. begins to edge himself towards an oar.. 03:10 <@Carreau> The water-forms explode all around the evading assassin, the swords flung a while off behind a crate. 03:11 He notes the location of that Crate. "Why thank you!" 03:11 <@Carreau> A sickening stench the spreads through the battlefield as a massive red-furred ape sucks in air and lets out a massive bellowing shout toward the guard and the lorelei he is protecting. 03:13 <@Carreau> The second guard is flung by the force of the shout off the pier as well, crashing into the caldera lake. 03:17 The Assassin moves in a deft roll to grasp his blades from the ground, and strike at the water near him with them in the action of pulling them from where they rest- flowing in the manner of his twin styles, to attempt to begin to regain momentum. 03:20 ...And Grimaces, as his blades meet water- and do nothing. 03:21 <@Carreau> The blood ape then barrels down the dock toward the lorelei, leaping at her one fist extended and other following. 03:25 <@Carreau> The lorelei deftly sidesteps the first blow, only to have her head grabbed by the actual blow. The blood ape screams at the raksha's face, and then slams her head-fist into the dock so hard that stone cracks and her skull explodes from between the simian's fingers in a spray several yards away. 03:25 <@Carreau> *head first 03:27 <@Carreau> The spear guy turns around, frowns, and points at the corpse with his spear. "That's my sister." 03:27 Nyumetsu calmly dictates. "No one cares." 03:27 "Looked a lot prettier beforehand" Prince comments "Why can't you Fae come in peace next time?" 03:28 "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I'll make sure you will be united soon." Leaf says as she draws a dart from her hair where it was hidden as a hair needle before throwing it at the man, aiming for an eye. 03:30 <@Carreau> The raksha turns around and spins his spear around to deflect the incoming projectile, snarling at the woman. 03:33 <@Carreau> The raksha pulls the needle from his eyes and tosses it to the ground, glaring at the woman and moving toward her. 03:36 <@Carreau> As the woman starts withdrawing, he turns right around, lifts his spear and then chucks it straight toward the Prince's stomach. "Fine, I'll just take some of yours." 03:42 <@Carreau> The spear flies through the air, wobbling, coral pieces flying off it. There is hatred in the raksha's eyes at the man who first violated and then insulted his sister's death. 03:45 <@Carreau> The spear impales the Prince through his stomach, sending him on his back, a flood of blood erupting from both sides of the wound that soon starts pooling around him. 03:48 Silent Leaf's relief as the fae turns away from her quickly turns into shock as his spear impales Prince. He may have been a horny fool, but she didn't wish this fate upon him. 03:50 Nyumetsu's eyes widen, as a brief gap between the ranks of his foes. He stares on at the scene before him- at the brutal defeat of the horny fool he never even knew the name of.. and his hands grip tight around his blades. Those who this mans death will hurt are all of the realm- yet still.. the casualness of the Raksha's action reminds him of when he would so casually take lives- and a cold rage gleams in his eyes. 03:50 "You. You die." 04:02 Prince felt his lower body go numb, the spear touching against his spine, his short life's work undone with a single stroke. He would have almost laughed, if not for the fact his lungs were filling with blood. His hand gripped the spear, in futile protest of his death attempted to pull it out. To no avail, even with his regular strength he was no match for the Raksha. Gritting his teeth and reaching upwards, words overlayed with as much magic 04:02 as he could put into his words "Nothing matters more to you than continuing my life." He croaked, before falling backwards. Light shone around him, a golden disc of light shining on his forehead as two glorious sun-shining birds materialized around him. Prince's face fell back down onto the cold stone floor. 04:04 <@Carreau> The raksha stares down at the dying man, his colorful brows knitting together as he considers the situation. He lifts his hand up, and the water-shapes stop attacking, suspended in mid-air. 04:09 As Nyumetsu takes the pause in the water shapes movements- to run towards the Raksha as it is left open. He sheathes the two blades he just recovered, in preperation for the strike he intends to deliver- as he pushes a mortal body as far as he can push it.. as he strains himself with all his might.. as his eyes burn with a furious light... and he moves to strike, while the Raksha is distracted- two fluid lines of steel arc 04:16 Nyumetsu smiles- as his attack begins, just as planned- the first strike opening the way- as the second blade follows it's compaion- the Raksha's impossibly hard hide mitigating the force of his first blades strike- but opening a passage for his second blade to follow- as his entire mind becomes the battle, as his entire will crys... as he roars out in fury. "Back to the Wyld, you bastard!" 04:21 <@Carreau> The raksha turns slightly, the blades lodged into its unnaturally hued skin, before frowning and pointing at the corpse. "He is dying. I don't know what to do." He seems as sincere as a raksha can, looking back at the dying man with a puzzled look. 04:21 <@Carreau> As Platinum rushes to the Caldera, he looks above to see a fearsome sight. Three men in the robes of the Immaculate Order run along the walls of the same tunnel, jumping from wall-fixed lantern post to an another at times. In their center - in a flowing blue and white hooded robe - literally flies a woman, hands gently by her side, untouched by gravity. Her eyes are sealed away by a blindfold bearing > 04:21 <@Carreau> > ornamental Immaculate scripture. They emerge to the Caldera proper at the same time as the swordsman does, homing in on the golden beacon on the docks instantly. 04:23 Nyumetsu frowns, as the being survives with his blade stuck inside of it. "...Your the one who fucking killed him you psychotic fucking monster! NOW DIE! AND GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" 04:27 Seeing the glow, recognizing it as a fellow chosen of the Sun, Platinum realizes the situation has gotten incredibly out of hand. He calls to his strange traveling companions, "Honored Immaculates! I was told that one of my students was fighting Raksha on the city docks, but I heard nothing about Anathema! Please, what is going on!" Hoping for a response, but not expecting one, he continues on in the direction of the docks and the golden light. 04:36 <@Carreau> The woman, mid-air, stops. The rest of the immaculates leap and bound down at incredible speeds. The High Priestess then extends a finger at the man, and speaks in a very quiet voice that still seems to carry into the man's ears, and his alone. Her voice is like a glacier, grinding with barely contained hatred and frustration. "Do not mistake my inaction as tolerance, Forsaken. Defend Lathe with all your unholy might, but do not get caught. There is nothing you can do to save this man whose eyes Mela has let me borrow ever since he challenged me at my own temple. Swallow your hatred and follow your code. We all do... what we must." She then turns away from the swordsman and starts floating down toward the docks. 04:42 Chilled to the bone that an immaculate knew of his nature, and moreso that Prince was beyond saving. Platinum slowly turned around, heading back to the Jade Soma District. He started quietly walking, internally screaming at his inability to do anything. 04:45 <@Carreau> A thunderous voice rocks the very foundation of the volcano, as the voice of High Priestess Mistral booms to every house like the sound of a raging storm. "THE SANCTITY OF LATHE HAS BEEN VIOLATED BY AN UNHOLY ALLIANCE BETWEEN A WICKED ANATHEMA AND THE FOUL RAKSHA. MARTIAL LAW HAS NOW BEEN DECLARED BY THE ORDERS OF SATRAP CATHAK OGATA AND THE IMMACULATE ORDER, EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY. ALL CITIZENS ARE TO REMAIN INDOORS, ANYONE BREAKING CURFEW WILL BE ARRESTED AND INTERROGATED. GO TO YOUR YOUR HOMES AND PRAY TO THE DRAGONS FOR SALVATION." She then starts descending, the sun peeking through the crater blotted out by a sudden surge of heavy, grey clouds that crackle with lightning. 04:47 Platinum already needed someone to talk to, and Cinderlock's house was closer to the Caldera than his was, so he ran there, almost in a panic. 04:50 <@Carreau> Cinderlock is shutting down her forge as Platinum runs in, her face in a scowl. "It wasn't you, then. I am glad." Is the first thing she says, pulling off her apron and tossing it over her anvil before wiping her hands to a towel. 04:52 Looking up at the announcement, Leaf decides that the Immaculates can deal with the Raksha. Shouting to her demon to dematerialise she makes a hasty retreat, trying to get away before the monks arrive. 04:55 Practically running into and embracing her, he takes a deep breath. And then another, and another, before calming down enough to speak. "It was the Prince. But. But one of them knows. She borrowed his eyes, and he learned of my nature. She told me with a voice like a grinding glacier that I could must defend Lathe, and not get caught." 04:55 Nyumetsu snarls- as he realizes the Immaculates are coming- but.. he is no Anathema. And even if they will jail him.. will kill him... there's no one but Cassandra who will cry for him, he believes... and while he hates the idea of making her cry- indeed... hates it more than anything... he cannot stop. He roars- as he begins to continue his barrage against the Raksha with his blades- straining with all his might. "Damn yo 05:07 <@Carreau> The raksha turns around to face the man, his expression rather stoic for a change. "He's dead. I have lost interest in existing." He then spreads his arms a little, waiting for the lethal blow. 05:09 Has already moved- one blade slashes into the coral-thick body... as he leaps up- and moves swiftly. His mind is a void- the fire of his passions, the thoughts of who will miss him.. everything save this moment.. this battle... has faded into that void. His blade comes forth- shining steel blurring... and the Raksha is beheaded, as he stands upon it's chest while the body falls- panting raggedly. 05:11 <@Carreau> The corpse falls down, and at that instant the water-shapes all explode simultaneously, raining down on their master's killer. The rain does not stop, however. A pouring torrent from the storm clouds above pummels the Caldera, as High Priestess Mistral and the three monks all move to the docks. 05:12 The brightly lit birds lose interest in their dead host. Slowly their shape seems to burn away from their clawed feet, wings starting to slowly batting as they took flight. Their light shines bright once more as they fly out to sea, before they burn up and wink out for the last time from the inside. His body remains as still as ever as they leave. 05:13 <@Carreau> Without saying a word, they surround the still-glowing body of the anathema, the three men bowing their heads and touching their knuckles together. Mistral, then, inhales deep and with a soft breath reverses the departure of the Solar Anima. The birds get dragged, chained by invisible winds, to the corpse's shoulders - reignited with a foreign surge of Essence. 05:14 <@Carreau> The corpse glows, its brow starting to burn so bright that flesh starts smoking and skin peels back. A majestic halo surrounds the man's shoulders, like a lighthouse that colors the entire volcanic crater with its golden light. 05:15 <@Carreau> As Mistral lifts her hand, so does the body rise - buffeted by stormwinds from above, elevating the shining man higher and higher, toward the mouth of the crater. 05:15 The mortal turns, as he stands atop the Raksha's corpse- looking over at the strange Immaculates who just arrived- and groans faintly. He's in pain simply from straining his body too much- his muscles screaming at him to stop as he stares on. "U-urgh..." He grunts- as he pants raggedly. "...Hrm?" 05:17 <@Carreau> The storm clouds start churning out lightning, arcs of blue and violet crossing in a circular motion. The three monks in a circle square their jaws and try to maintain composure, their animas flaring in displays of white, blue and green. The body is lifted higher and higher, rotating on its own, radiating like a torch of sunlight that makes some of the onlookers turn away in fear. 05:19 <@Carreau> A crackling seal of lightning appears in the cloud-veiled sky, a coiled dragon glowing deep blue. High Priestess Mistral bows her head and lifts her hand straight toward the sky. The monks repeat the gesture with both hands, fists raised to the heavens. Everything goes silent. 05:20 Nyumetsu looks around at anyone else in the square, shaking slightly as he coughs. "...Is it over?" 05:22 <@Carreau> Nyumetsu speaks, but there is no sound. The sheer pressure of air locks his words in his mouth. The monks seem to be under great duress, sweating and trembling. High Priestess Mistral then speaks, quiet, calm. "Howl, Zernipalo, Western Regent of Lightning." 05:24 He lifts a hand to shield his eyes, dropping his left hand blade to do so, grimacing. 05:25 <@Carreau> The monks all bring their fists toward the ground in one synchronized motion with the woman's hand. The seal breaks loose, and Lightning Made Flesh surges through it in the shape of a coiled, many-taloned dragon. Its massive translucent body a mile long is accompanied by a deafening clap as the figure's outline burns itself to the eyes of anyone who didn't turn their head away in time. The body of the glowing Solar, hanging in the air, is incinerated by the unadulterated judgment of the Elemental Dragon. 05:27 <@Carreau> The water of the volcanic lake explodes up against its walls, and then there is utter silence. The entire district is filled with dripping rain, and nothing remains of the annihilated anathema. 05:30 <@Carreau> One of the monks, then, reaches out to pick up the orichalcum-and-starmetal sword, inspecting its edge before strapping it to his back. His companion approaches High Priestess Mistral, with Nyumetsu still within hearing range. "What now, High Priestess?" The woman, obviously exhausted, lets out a small sigh. "Now we take care of the wounded and hunt down the three other raksha that slipped past into Jade Soma." 05:32 In Cinderlocks house, Platinum hears the explosion of water. In the silence pervading afterwards, he breaths a sigh of relief. "It's over." 05:34 <@Carreau> Cinderlock holds Platinum through the night and tries her best to soothe his fears, though she is unaccustomed to taking care of others. She strokes his hair and plants kisses on his temples when he feels restless, though his fear does seem to be contagious and her usually calm demeanor takes on a more neurotic stint. 05:35 Nyumetsu slowly stands up- panting lightly as he looks towards them. He bows, speaking honestly. "...There's... more..? They... need to die to... can I help?" He asks earnestly- his honest desire to see the Raksha dead. All of them- before they can take more lives, and cause misery. 05:36 <@Carreau> One of the monks looks to the High Priestess and then nods a little bit. "We expect one slipped into the Pits. If you hear anything, let us know." They then turn and start walking, weary, toward the nearest staircase leading back up to the entrances. 05:37 He nods slowly... then looks around at the soldiers who watched the fight, before looking for something to lean against and catch his breath as he pants raggedly.